


【簇昂】lemon

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 08:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17179679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【簇昂】lemon

1

陆之昂端着一碗粥，笑的有点幸灾乐祸的意思。

黎簇没好气的瞪他一眼，夹紧胳膊从被窝里坐了起来。他看了一眼碗里的清汤寡水，忍不住皱眉说道：“还给我喝白粥啊？你当我是兔子啊？”

陆之昂仍旧端着碗跟他说话：“要不您老自己下床做那大鱼大肉去，你起得来吗？起不来就喝粥。”

黎簇本来也没指望陆之昂给他弄别的，不过随便抱怨几句。他闷了一会，突然转了转眼珠，有点蠢蠢欲动地说：“那你……那你喂我吧。”

陆之昂点点头道：“行行行，祖宗，少爷！”黎簇一听这话就立马开心了，低着头张开嘴等着陆之昂喂他。陆之昂舀起一勺吹了吹送到他嘴边，黎簇就很乖地张口喝了。这么一来一回地喝了大半碗粥，陆之昂看着他乖乖巧巧的样子，突然开口道：“你怎么不是兔子啊？你不是属兔的吗，还有俩兔牙，还那么笨。”

黎簇就含着粥唔里哇啦地抗议，陆之昂把粥放床头柜上，伸手就要朝黎簇的领口伸去。黎簇这时刚咽下了那口粥，这会又被他吓到了，他下意识地拢住领口往后撤，一双大眼睛瞪的贼大：“干嘛啊你，我现在可没力气日你。”

陆之昂耳朵一红，伸手就推了他脑袋一下，但也没敢太用力，那力道就跟调情差不多。黎簇挨了这么温柔的一推还有点懵，他见黎簇还不肯撒手，于是提高音量说：“我拿你温度计！”

“哦……”黎簇听了就乖乖移开了手。

陆之昂本来没想对他怎么样，手伸到他衣服里取温度计的时候觉得暖烘烘的，看他难得这么安静懵懂的样子，他心里一动，用指甲刮了黎簇的乳尖一下，然后手带着温度计迅速地抽了出来。

黎簇的背猛的弓了一下，一脸难以置信的表情：“嗳，你干嘛！”

这时陆之昂已经起身离开了床，拿着温度计和碗，对黎簇的反应置若罔闻：“三十七度五，你好好躺着再睡一觉吧。”

黎簇朝他的背影翻了个白眼后觉得有点头晕，他连忙盖好被子躺下，躺下后还觉得意难平，兀自小声碎碎念道：“老不要脸老不要脸，越老越不要脸。看我好了怎么弄你。”

2

严格意义上说，黎簇的发烧还没有利索，但他仗着自己年轻貌美闲不住，还是不甘寂寞地披着毯子从床上爬起来了。

他踩着拖鞋有点晃地走到客厅，看见陆之昂盘着腿坐在那儿看电视，特别显眼，因为他穿了一身红色的家居服。黎簇被这颜色闹得好像都清醒了一点，他踢踢踏踏地朝陆之昂走过去。陆之昂正磕瓜子儿磕的专心，冷不防觉得视线被一坨东西挡住了。他仰着脖子一看，立马啧了一声：“你一个病号乱跑什么呀？还当自己是夸父呢？还想飞上天和太阳肩并肩呢？”

黎簇没回他这一车轱辘的话，反而似笑非笑地看着他：“陆之昂，你可真是时尚教主啊。”

陆之昂翻着白眼说：“你懂个屁。”

黎簇凑近了看他，发现这衣服就是猛一看有点吓人，其实他穿的挺好看的，这个颜色衬的陆之昂特别白，圆领子那里的锁骨似乎都比平时好看。黎簇低头看着陆之昂仰着一张干净的脸，嘴却又损又碎，嘚不嘚说个没完。他没忍住漾起一个笑，弯腰用自己的毯子裹住陆之昂，然后顺势抱住他。

陆之昂的嘴一下就停了，黎簇把下巴搁在陆之昂的肩窝问他：“哎，陆之昂，可乐怎么还能成精呢？”

病人身上都热热的，他灼热滚烫的呼吸喷在陆之昂领口，跟个人形暖气片似的，暖气片还不时低头用嘴唇擦过他的肩头锁骨，陆之昂渐渐觉得热了起来。他喘了口气，双手拉住黎簇的耳朵，使他看向他，然后他轻喘着问道：“哎，感冒好了没？”

黎簇的眼睛都变得流光溢彩起来，他挑衅地垂眼看他：“想亲我还要顾那么多？”说完也不待他回答，膝盖搁在陆之昂腿间，俯身朝他亲了下去。陆之昂被压在沙发上，他红着脸抱着黎簇和他接一个水声渍渍的吻，太久没这么亲密过了，陆之昂脸红的像喝多了酒一样。黎簇轻松地把手伸到他衣服裤子里乱摸，想摸哪儿摸哪儿，简直不要太自在。

这回他是真的从心底里喜欢上家居服了。


End file.
